Can I be happy yet?
by SIR.C.wolf
Summary: Her name was Elizabeth Smith or should I be saying his name is spirit Smith. Hidden away in a school for the rich and not the common yet she still finds herself here with a few wishes she will soon hope to never come true and regrets and bad memory always replaying through the unfortunate youths head.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfiction so if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can edit it. The story has future content that may be seen as a trigger to some people.

All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

Hope you enjoy reading~!  
Wolf~

* * *

I had walked in and sat at the desk furthest to the back in hope the teacher wouldn't see me when she walked in this wasn't because I was scared off her it was because I don't want to introduce myself in front of the class. I know what people are like they pick on the newbie or the weakest I'm not weak I'm far from but I am the newbie and if they do start picking on me and I can't guarantee their safety with an anger like mine. I'd probably throw something.

I saw a pair of auburn Haier guys enter. Twins. Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against them I just can't exactly get along with them. But of course they would just so happen to see me and come striding over to me. Yay me! However, before they could get a word to me I quickly put in my head phones and started playing 'survive the night' by Mandopony. My attempt to block them was futile and in vain as they were ripped away from me.

"You're the new scholarship student-" one began "that everyone has been talking about aren't you?" The other finished.

Now I had two ways too response to their question 1) the normal way and 2) my way and of course I ignore number one.

"Don't ask stupid questions, it won't get you guys far." I replied putting my earphones back in, by doing this I seemed to have annoyed them as they had stalked over to someone else but it is interesting to know that others know I'm here and on a scholarship too.

I saw the teacher walk in a few moments later my plan on staying out of site was called out immediately as the teacher bought me to the front so I could introduce myself.

"Hey, my name is spirit Smith, and I would be extremely grateful if you left me alone." I stated give the class a cold glare and with that the class erupted with whispers. Of course the introduction wasn't yet done as the teacher had to go and ask if anyone had any questions and of course all hands went up.

"You" I said pointing to a girl with a pink bow who had a grin on her face after I pointed to her "is spirit your real name?" She asked with curiosity "of course it is" I lied. My real name is Elizabeth Smith I'm in this school as a boy because I'm hiding from certain people like my mother, a horrific woman who's only desire was to see her own child dripping in blood or rapped to the pinot her screams had muted her voice for weeks.

Now because I'm running I had to change my appearance, I now have short dark brown hair with a dark red and dark purple highlights in my fringe which covered one eye, 2 black chokers, a British flag earning in one ear and a dragon in the other, combat boots, skinny jeans, a t-shirt coloured white and a black hoodie hiding my bandaged arms.

I asked another person for their question "why are you so pale and skinny" rude rich kid! "I just am" I replied in truth my skin is just naturally pale but I'm skinny because I refuse to eat loads and keep it to a minimum and for various other reasons.

The teacher decided to end it there and move on with the class but of course I was no longer Able to sit at the back as I was of moved to sit next to the twins. Soon the lesson with a lecture on some historical events, however the lesson had become increasingly hard not because of the work but due to my poor eye sight in my left eye and thus I had to cover it with my hand to stop the pain and clenching my jaw to make sure I wouldn't cry. However, The person it front just needed to look back to see the clock at that time to see me in pain after seeing me he quickly scribbled a note and passed it to me asking if I were ok great someone's already taking notice.

~time skip~  
Lunch

The lesson had just ended so I took my chance to scamper away too somewhere secluded. I was quickly packing my bag when the boy who wrote the note turned around to speak to me "are you ok, now?" He asked with concern tracing his voice "yes, fine wouldn't know any better" I replied my eye still hurt but that didn't matter. Pain didn't matter, not anymore.

After having packed my bag I took the chance to explore the school considering that it was lunch and everyone would probably be eating. I had lost myself into a maze of corridors, after turning a few I was met with the music corridor all sounded to be in use except one. Music room three which looked and sounded abandon and I hope it was because I wanted a place to play my music freely. Upon opening the doors I could see it that it was so with a sigh of relief I stepped in and got out my guitar and tuned it so it was ready to play: world is mine:

I'm the number one  
princess in the whole wide world  
so make sure you know by heart  
how to treat me...  
got it？

number one  
you must notice how my hairstyles  
different from how I look every day

number two  
make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok？

number three  
Answer in three letters "I love you"  
whenever I open my mouth and speak to you  
If you understand,  
So, do something now about my open right hand

it's not like  
I'm being selfish and trying to bother you  
I just want you to feel from the heart,  
that I'm the best to you, because I am the

number one princess  
in the whole wide world  
You will notice me hey hey  
It's quite impossible to make me wait  
Who do you think the hell that I am  
Now I want to eat something sweet right now.  
Right now, you hear?

Ah! Check one two. ahhhh!

Flaws？I think you mean adorable mistakes  
you aren't allowed to complain okay  
I say！Are you listening to what I'm saying？hey！

Oh and also！  
A little pony that is white that much is obvious  
Come and pick me up  
If you get it now  
kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"

It's not that  
I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that  
however you should know that it is  
okay to scold me every once in a while

In this world, a prince  
who belongs only to me  
'bout time you noticed hey hey  
that both my hands are empty  
A prince who is  
oh so silent yet cold  
Oh for crying out loud！  
Hurry up and notice it now

Hey!

It's obvious that you still  
do not understand  
Do not understand at all.

Many many strawberries on a short cake  
Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding！  
Everything, everything. I will give it up  
Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat  
I can do it if I really want to  
You'll regret it sooner or later

Hey of course！Because I am your

number one  
princess in the whole wide world  
Keep your eyes on only me,  
or I'll go somewhere you don't know  
Then you hugged me from the back..  
It was so sudden.. hey！  
You say "Watch out, you're gonna get  
run over" and you turned away

..you are the one more dangerous to me  
Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!

As soon as I had stopped singing I can hear people clapping. Oh shit. After hearing this I immediately turned around to see a tall boy with raven hair and glasses and a blonde boy with violet eyes.

"Well what do you say Kyoya he may not be a princess but he could be a host and entertain the princess." stated the blonde boy.

"Yes, I agree his voice is unique and could draw in a few more guests." The boy I'm guessing named Kyoya as he was referred to responded to the blonde.

"So would you like to join the Ouran highschool host club and preform for us?" asked the blonde boy. I was rather unsure of this offer however it could be fun.

"Eh. Sure I guess." once I had stated my response the blonde boy seemed to be thrilled and asked me to come back here at the end of the day as the bell had just signalled for the end of lunch and for us to part ways till later.

I was mentally kicking myself for being caught singing and being the number one princess just to top it off. If word slipped about my real gender then I could be in for a big problem and I'll need to choose my songs more carefully too.

~time skip~

after school

It was now the end of the day and I was heading back to the music room. As I opened the door I was greeted by a white blinding light and rose petals as I batted them away a chorus of 6 male voices and a slightly feminine one chorused a welcome.

"Oh it's just him." one of the auburn haired twins spoke.

"he's the new host so be nice!" the blonde spoke the twins looked rather shocked and to be honest I wouldn't blame them I mean I was ordinary looking despite looking slightly gothic or emo however I could easily beat them up and I was roughly their height although if they knew they may see me to be more interesting.

"So is he going to host because he looks rather gothic and could do with a makeover." one of the twins asked. This is where I decided to step in because they are not touching my hair!

"Actually I won't be hosting the ladies but entertaining them with my music, so if you don't mind leaving my looks out of this."

"You will you? Go on then play something." One retorted.

"Well what do you want to hear?" I replied with a smirk.

"Anything you want." he retorted.

"You got a piano?" I asked thinking of a song to creep them out.

"Over there"kyoya answered pointing to a grand piano so i was ready to play: the rugrats theory:

I think the world is so wonderful  
(the world is so wonderful)

and we only have one chance to be here,  
so tell me why you're hurting yourself?

i guess i just do not understand  
(what's the meaning of life?)

everything i've been told i believe  
and yet people that i love just leave

is somthing bothering you a lot?  
(Bothering you a lot?)

i think i'm old enough to understand,  
so there's no reason to hide from me

i know you said that you're not lying...  
(and well maybe that's true...)

so i'll push away any doubt i have...  
because i now you will tell the truth.

Right, Cynthia?

welcome to my perfect world,  
according to Angelica!

it's my turn to run the show!  
Next to Cynthia~!

with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil  
I'll never feel alone...

So we can play games all day long,  
while the earth is spinning...

round and round and round and round and round and,  
while the earth is spinning

welcome to my wonderland  
with new adventures everywhere

as long everything's the same,  
i will be ok

with Spike, Grandpa, and baby Dil  
the world with be alright

they just have to listen to me,  
and do what i tell them...

why why why why why why why?  
why won't they listen?  
why why why why why why why?  
why won't they listen?

everyone's whispering about me.  
(what are they talking about?)

do you think i did somthing wrong again?  
well i promise you, it wasn't me.

why does everyone think that i'm blind?  
(i can see perfectly fine.)

the truth is i've ignored the bad things.  
i guess it's too late to do that now...

where did you go?  
when i needed you?  
(I needed you.)

i'm left all alone  
and i need to start it  
(over now.)

did you hear me scream?  
i can't hold it in, not anymore

who am i again?  
a princess? or psychopath?

Welcome to my Paradise,  
That's slowly crumbling away

now i've chosen to open my eyes,  
Will you go away?

it's getting hard for me to breath  
my tears choke me to death.

maybe i should have never been  
brought to this earth at all.

dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying  
never brought here at all

welcome to my broken hear,  
according to a little girl.

will this nightmare never end?  
will i be set free?

the pain is eating me alive,  
it's so hard to admit

but there's no point in talking at  
all, if no-one hears me.

screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing  
i could just rewind it,

backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards  
now that it's rewinded

laughing laughing laughing laughing laughing  
now, my world is perfect

now my world is perfect...

Once had finished my song for the second time today I had gained the applause of the people in the room despite a few shocked faces. After this I was introduced to everyone, Tamaki was the princely type, Mori the strong silent type, honey the boy lotia type, the twins were the little devil type, harbour the natural type and Kyoya the cool type.

"Anyone got the time?" I asked to know one in particular.

"About four thirty" I got from Haruhi

"Fucknugets!" I yelled as I realized I had to be at work in 20 minutes "well it was nice meeting you guys and I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned the last part.

"Come here same time tomorrow." Kyoya answered I gave a nod in reply before sprinting out the door.

Third person P.O.V

"well the song he plaid was rather creepy." The twins spoke breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I wonder where he had to go in such a hurry." Replied the blonde king.

"He was really good! What did you think Takashi?" Mitskuni asked turning to his cousin who gave a nod as his answer.

"Well if his performance was anything to go buy then I do believe we'll be drawing in new customers but something seems to be rather odd." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses and getting out his laptop to start on his research.

"He was good but seems rather reserved." Haruhi stated being the last to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the best thing ever is awakening to your alarmed clock but what tops it all is the song playing and the fact that it's five in the morning. Yep that's right five in the morning now due to the fact of were I live I really don't have a choice it's ever getting up super early to get there on time or missing too classes. Now missing classes wasn't an option in my case due to the fact of me being a scholarship student and the fact I couldn't miss anything in case I got kicked out and that wasn't an optional choice 

I had gotten to school early so I thought that I might as well go to music room 3 to see if I could get some homework done due to the fact that it was due in first lesson and was in my bag undone. As I raced up the stairs at one point I had slipped and I was just lying there with blood dripping down my forehead from where I had hit my head on the step.

"Owwww" I moaned that, that hurt like really badly, and I know it said it didn't matter but when I put my hand to the place I hit it was bleeding.

**Tamaki P.O.V**

Kyoya and I were making our way to the club room before classes started to discuss thing about the club when we heard a loud thud then a groan of pain the voice was familiar but I couldn't place it to whom, after sharing a look with Kyoya we quickened our pace to see who had fallen. After rounding a corner, at the top of the finale flight of stairs was a boy in black skinny jeans and a white top with bandages on his arms.

"Spirit, Are you ok?!" I yelled running up the stairs with Kyoya just behind me. I heard a groan coming from spirit before he stood; he looked pale with a cut on his forehead and a black eye with a cut by it.

"What happened?" I asked once he looked at me.

"Oh hey it's Blondie, how are ya?" He must have hit his head because his voice was wavering

"Me? You're the one bleeding, and you're asking me how I am?!" I yelled once again I was starting to get worried about him.

**Spirit P.O.V**

"Geez you over react, don't cha?" I replied trying not to get too pissed off as he is just slightly concerned but as to why I have no idea I mean were not even friends I just perform for his club that's nothing special got up and dusted myself off stumbling a bit but catching my balance just in time before I had fallen again. I touched the place I hit to see the amount of blood not being as bad as I thought.

"Well take you to the nurse." Blondie stated looking at the blood on my hand and I honestly don't know what someone as rich as him and his father being the principal cared for me it's just weird.

"That won't be necessary, and besides it's not like it hurts." I said starting to lick away the blood on my hand. They looked disgusted by my actions

"And besides if it bothers you that much I'll just go back home as long as someone gives me the homework that has been set." they looked to each other considering my propitious.

"Fine as long as we can take you." the blonde stated. I didn't agree they can't see where I live or how I live I could hear Tamaki calling after me and telling me too slow down his voice was starting to bug me so I slipped on my headphones and pulling up the hood of my jacket.

**Time skip**

Once I had reached my destination took of my headphones putting them in my bag and kicking my bag into a bush. I reached for the door handle but before I got to it the door was yanked open stood, in the door way was my father, my abusive father. He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket lifting me of the floor and looking me in the eye before hurling me across the room where I landed with a thud and a yelp. He strode over to me all while I was attempting to get away from this cruel man. However with every attempt I made the next hit would just be harder, somewhere else and more painful than the last. Once he's done with throwing punches at me he picks up whatever is nearest to him which has a tendency to be a bottle and hits, stabs or throws it at me. Once he's done he leaves me. Once he's gone I lay on the floor felling like I'm dead, making me wish I was dead the pain was unbearable and bruises had already started to form on my body. The long gagged cuts from the bottle would surely leave more hideous scars. I crawl to my bedroom the pain too much too stand. I assess every wound, every bruise and every mark and scar that they ever gave me, my supposed parents the people who were meant to love me. They were murderous people and I was their child so does that make me the same as them because I'm pretty sure it does because I can't count on my own too hands how many people I've hurt so I guess like them I am a monster, but I only hurt them because they hurt my friends is that really so wrong? I was only protecting them, they knew I'm like a dog when it comes too loyalty but yet they still left me or did I leave them?' my thoughts continued as I dragged a long shard of metal along my wrists. The blood that pours out is different too the blood that comes out from their cuts they gave me they have blood of filth pouring from them but this…this blood is clean and crimson.

**Tamaki P.O.V**

We were setting up for the club when I noticed the doors creaking slightly open.

"We are not open yet." stated Kyoya before looking up too see who had entered. It was spirit clad in black stumbling into the room slightly with his headphones on his backpack slung over his shoulder and the guitar the other.

"Guess that's a good thing then." he said striding over. He supposed to be home, why isn't he home?

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" I questioned him.

"Probably, but darling Tamaki there's a thing called loyalty that I carry. Now we may not be friends, but I am still your musician and that does mean that I'm still going to be loyal to those whom I work for." He has a point but I rather he rest.

"Do you mind if I play something before everyone actually starts hosting?"

"I see no problem with that so you may". I watched him as he went to set up but I noticed as he was walking he was walking with a slight limp in his left leg.

**Koya P.O.V**

Before spirit had entered I had ben researching him however nothing came up under the name of Spirit Smith only a girl named Elizabeth Smith and a couple how have recently had a divorced. This had left me with more questions than I was getting answers too.

"Hey, do you have an amp?" spirit was asking whilst flicking through something on his phone.

"I think we do." it was Tamaki who answered.

"Can I use it?" spirit was glancing between everyone to see what they were doing.

"Sure." I replied, there was no need for me to reject and from the performances I've seen of him would just make it better.

**Spirit P.O.V**

I had gotten my reply for using the amp and went off into the back room to see if that was where they kept it. Sure enough it was but as I grabbed it I noticed something rather big and black it had started moving and it didn't take long for me to put two and two together. Once I realised that the big black thing sat on top of the amp was a spider I went scurrying out of the room and right over too Mori and Honey and scampered right behind them but still on the sofa. Everyone in the room was looking at me weirdly before honey piped up.

"What is it Spirit -chan?" D'aw he's kind of cute.

"Spider" I mumbled.

"oh, are you scarred of them?" he asked while I just nodded slightly the twins had obviously heard as they had gone into the room I just ran from and emerged dangling the spider between one of its legs they were coming closer to me with it whilst I was backing up as far as I could whilst they were wearing devil grins on their faces. They looked towards each other whilst one of them went over to grab me. He was successful and to my horror his brother came over and put the spider on my head. I was sat there paralyzed from fear with a spider on my head I could feel hot tears pricking in my eyes and running down my face with little whimpers escaping my mouth. Now the only reason I was freaking out this much was because the spider was massive it wasn't the ones I was used to seeing in England. I could feel it moving down to my face. I could hear and see the twins rolling around on the floor laughing at my tariffed expression from the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya approaching me. He lifted the spider of my head and taking me out of my paralyzed state Tamki had opened the window and got rid of bloody thing.

**TIME SKIP**

The ladies had come in and the hosts had all greeted them with their chorused welcome and now it was my turn. My guitar was tuned and ready to play and all I had to do was sing and strum the chords accordingly, I looked into the crowd.

"Welcome ladies to the Ouran host club! And I'm sure you all know why you're here but may be questioning me appearing here. Well you see I'm here to play a song for you all and correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe it has a fine connection with the host club. Without further ado I shall now be playing: For your entertainment by Adam Lambert!" I could tell some of the girls had heard of the song from the view squeals I got and so I started.

I had finished my song and I was immensely tired and my body was killing me from the abuse I had gotten earlier. The only reason I came here was to get away before it started again and I knew it would because when I was cleaning up the blood in the bathroom I could hear him getting more beer and I didn't want to stick around for the next round so I covered all the wounds the best I could but I couldn't do much for the limp apart from ignore it. I walked over to Kyoya whilst the others were talking about commoners' coffee.

"heeeeeeeeeey, Kyoya". I was dragging this out because I knew he would probably say no.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you mind if I sleep on the couch, please?" he just looked at me for a second before replying.

"Why?" what does he mean why?! Can't he tell from the way I'm carrying myself that I'm tired.

"I am tired" he looked at me once again before replying.

"Fine" YAY! Nap time. I went over to the couch and just collapsed and shortly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**TIME SKIP**

I could feel hands prodding at my wrist and undoing the bandage. The lil shit. When I felt his arm start unwrapping the bandage I grabbed his wrist he yanked back but I kept a fine hold on to the wrist. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. They look slightly scared and I won't blame them although the twins were being rather troublesome today. I had begun humming 'still alive' before I spoke.

"Now what do you two think you're doing now?" I asked glancing over to my bag wondering of what the time was.

"w-we were just looking to see what was under your bandage" I tugged my wrist back carried on humming whilst fixing the bandage.

As soon as I had relaxed againg singing under my breath planning out weather I could get away from my dad in my head the other hosts had kind of gathered round my sofa and were now staring ok so this is creeping me out. Who just stands and stairs?!

"Ok what I'd I do?" they just continued staring. A few minutes past before Kyoya spoke up and apparently they have questions. Well fuck.

"Do you like cake?" well of course Honey would ask that.

"No not really unless its cheesecake"

"Why are you scared of spiders?" it was the twins turn now and again with their stupid questions.

"Guys what did I tell you about stupid questions, Look I can't help having arachnophobia"

"Why is there no information on you?" Ah. Of course Kyoya would ask. He seems like the stalker type.

"Why are you looking me up?" I mean I know he's a potential stalker but c'mon on!

"I need to know some background information." That's ever so slightly creepy.

"Let's leave that subject alone and move on to the next question."

"What do you like doing in your spare time?" And finally I get asked a normal question from who I believe to be Haruhi.

"You know the usual, drawing, writing and occasional little outing."

"Why do you wear such dark clothing?" Tamaki.

"I don't know it suits me I guess." In truth it actual does it suits my personality and sense of humour perfectly, Dark.

Everyone had asked their questions it appeared and I was making for the door, dreading the greeting I'll get at home. That's when I noticed Mori hadn't asked his question.

"Why are you limping?"

And there's his question.

"Heh, it's actually kind of funny but I got to run" I honestly didn't know what to do but walk away from this. Mori had walked over and was now blocking the door.

"Move" if he didn't move then I'm just going to kick him. He didn't, so I swung my leg up but was caught before it made contact. I spun my other leg but realised that I had lost balance and fell, I used this to my advantage and scrambled out between his legs. I got out the room and they were shouting at me to get back but I continued running till I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi and I were walking towards music room 3 talking about what we had learned in our class, stopping as Haruhi reached for the door which swung open prevailing the destination I've now named hell.

The door swung open and I could evidently tell that it was going to be bad, something was right all day and no doubt it would be there fault. We entered the room only to be greeted by the room in a tropical theme. Wow, just wow. I'm sure it's still early spring but apparently the toucan on Haruhi's head says otherwise.

"Welcome!" The hosts chorused as we approached them looking around at the scene before us.

"You guys finally made it huh? You're so late." The twins spoke in perfect unison.

"Well excuse us, but if you've forgotten were on scholarships which means we need to study to keep our grade up or we get kicked out." I responded.

"You know I could be wrong but my calendar still says its early spring." Haruhi spoke pulling a calendar out from somewhere.

"Your right it is." I stated flatly.

"Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense and besides the heating system we have is the best." Tamki said striking poses to go along with his mini-speech.

Haruhi let out a sigh after hearing Tamaki's mini-speech. How anyone could deal with him was beyond me.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say you owe us eight-million yen remember?" Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone. I looked to see Haruhi's reaction to the statement.

"You do?" I asked I was curious as I had heard nothing about this.

"Yeah, too cut a long story short I broke a vase that they were going to auction off."

"Huh, you know if you want I could pay that for yo-"I began my other before I was rudely cut off.

"Gentleman don't bundle up in bulky clothing, it may be chilly early spring in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes we've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!" Tamki continued his speech whilst posing and dragging Haruhi to his side at the end.

As I looked around I noticed honey on Mori's shoulders running around squealing it was funny to see but I could barely stand to look at them for any longer as it reminded me off something I didn't need right now.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now."

The host club is now open for business.

I sat in a corner of the room with my headphones on and book out just minding my own business when I head Tamki's overly dramatic voice.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to mention to you ladies next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi and I asked in unison. I shot her a glare only my brother was allowed to speak in unison with me and he's... gone.

I looked over to where one off the girls began speaking "What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" She inquired.

"Yes in fact we've rented the perfect place for dancing." Hikaru stated gazing at the girl relaxed on his chair.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said propping his hands on the table.

"But I really wanted to spend some time with you Kaoru." Hikaru said gazing into his twins eyes starting up the act of incest.

"Don't be upset Hikaru I know exactly how you feel." the other stated going along with it whilst the girls squealed. The sight of the girls reminded me of pigs' squealing in a pen, in a way it kind of is what they are.

"The guests seem to be more worked up then they usually are." Haruhi stated, whilst I just nodded in agreement.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said scribbling into his note book.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked standing next to Kyoya, I was also curious to know if he was the one who came up with the stupid idea.

"I have no decision making authorities all the clubs policies have been laid out by our king: Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photobook onto his desk." He stated pushing up his glasses.

"So you're the real reason for this?" I began with poison lacing my voice.

"You could put it that way"

"I hate your guts" I spoke with poison coating my voice as I pulled of my jacket and went off to find a cool drink. As I was going I noticed how each host attended to their guests, I found it rather humorous how the girls thought that they really cared and how they were being tricked into a false sense of love.

TIME SKIP

"Alright I'm leaving. I have stuff to do so yeah bye." I stated rising from my seat at the window before being stopped by Kyoya.

"Where too?" he questioned me much to my anoyance

I dint have to answer the question as someone came bursting through the doors.

"They said I can find spirit. Is he here?" He said between pants. All eyes were on me now.

"You ran all the way here?"

"You didn't answer your phone last night"

I averted my eyes down to the floor, and lifted my right arm slightly to reveal my bandaged wrist. I was barely beaten last night but that wasn't exactly something to celebrate no instead of being beaten he carved two words into my wrist. Two words that will leave scars that will never leave. Killer and reaper. There was going to be a third word but I had twisted round at the wrong time and now have a long gash across my back. Neither words were true but according to my dad it was.

"Something came up" I said still locking to the floor I feel bad for Haruki he's always there to pick up the pieces or take a few hits himself.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Tamaki asked.

"This is Haruki Yamamoto, my best friend." I said.

"Ok now that that's settled we shall be taking our leave." I said.

"B-But spirit you haven't sang a song yet!" a random girl spoke up.

"Who cares, we're leaving now."

"You know I believe we have time for you to sing the last song you were listening to." Haruki said.

"You want to risk that request?"

As soon as I had said it Haruki had made a grab for my phone which he got then chucked it back at me.

"Yes."

Time skip  
(After 'pick up the phone' ends)

"You know I can totally relate to this song!" A random girl said.

"Oh you can, can you?" I began. "Then what's it about?" I finished.

"Yeah I can! It's about a broken up relationship and he's trying to get her back." she stated so matter-of-factly that is was agonising to hear her voice.

"It's actually about domestic fucking violence!" I yelled at her.

"Ok well we'll be going" Haruki said as he grabbed at the collar of my jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

A big shout out to: Izzyboopers, carrycherry61, TheLastMermaid, AsunaKnight, HeartLuvWonderlandGirl, Rihimesama, Rogers-comics, Greendomi. You all mean so much to me for just simply reading and following, I love you all so much! I will try to update more regularly as I am now o summer break, I was meaning to put this in a lot sooner but kept forgetting sorry! Internet hugs to you all!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoya's P.O.V

The host club was now over and Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey and I were making our way down to a restaurant to discuss plans for the party that we would be holding soon. Upon entering I noticed a familiar guitar propped up by the door. It was Spirits, it would be unlikely for him to be here but it still made me wonder.

We were showed to our table before our waiter came over I realised that the waiter was Spirit and that the others had noticed the guitar as well.

"SPIRIT?!" Tamaki yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room to us.

Haruki walked over to us, he was also dressed as a waiter. "Well you have some stuff to explain don't you?" he said to spirit chuckling a bit.

"What would you like to eat?" Spirit said totally ignoring Haruki's comment.

"Seven glasses of water and questions answered" I said.

Spirit walked off with Haruki. When he returned he was balancing the seven glasses of water on a tray he was holding in the air with one arm. "What do you want to know, you get a question each so be specific." Spirit spoke with ice evident in his voice.

"What's your actual name? I said I have been curious about this ever since I tried looking him up and having nothing appear under that name.

"…E-Elizabeth smith" he said looking towards the ground.

"So you're a girl?" Honey asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth letting a sigh escape.

"Why did you about who you are?" Tamaki asked looking a bit upset from the new found truth.

"To put it simply people don't like and a few who don't which to inflict pain and want to know where I am."

"Who's after you?" Haruhi sounded a bit scared to ask at first but still did.

Elizabeth was quiet for a bit, deciding what to say before speaking up. "My mother"

Everyone stared at her for a while before Mori spoke up "Why is your arm bandaged?" everyone's eyes went to her arm as soon as he said it. I hadn't notice the bruise or the bandage. However, Haruki seemed to have been listening in as he walked over to whisper something before glaring at us. Something was going on that they didn't want us to now.

"I trapped my wrist in the door so ow it's all bruised and stuff." she answered a little too quickly after Haruki had spoken with her.

"I don't believe that." Mori retorted calmly. A fire shot up in Elizabeth's eyes at the words. She was about to retort but instead closed her mouth she thought better which only raised my suspicions of her there was something she wasn't letting on nor did she want to let on.

"Hey, Elizabeth you're at mine tonight." Haruki stated walking back over to our table. Elizabeth looked confused for a second before agreeing.

~TIME SKIP~

Work was over and I had been paid 9735.39 (£50) for my services and I was waiting for Haru to finish his shift. It was cold and the club was watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake and let the tale of my abuse slip. Haru slipped out of the building eyeing up the hosts before we started walking home. However, the hosts were following suit. I was beginning to wonder when they may leave but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon. We got to the block of apartments that I preferred to call home instead of the shithole where my 'dad' and I lived.

Haru unlocked the doors and we walked in the host club was still following us in. "And what exactly is it you're doing?" I asked them, there was no reply for a few seconds before Kyoya spoke up.

"We're interested to see where you live." Tamaki offered as a reply before I scoffed. Who does he think he is any way? He's just some scrawny rich snob, they all are. After thing this I went into the lounge and jumped onto the sofa. The others followed closely behind. "So uh what are we going to do?" Tamaki asked in an obnoxious tone, he seemed worried about something. I knew he was sort of sensitive so maybe I was a bit hard on him. I glanced over to him, he looked uncomfortable and out of place.

"Maybe we could play a game." Haruhi suggested which seemed to make the happy-go-lucky blonde spring back to his perky self.

"Alright, how about a game of 'cheat'?" I stated every looked confused excluding Haru, Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi.

"Is that some kind of commoner game?!" Tamaki asked excitedly. I went off to find a pack of cards whilst Haru explained how to play.

"Okie, you all get it?" I asked looking around to see both twins and Tamaki looking slightly confused. "Ok, you guys sit out and then you can play in the next round." I said dealing out the cards.

Time skip

I was getting up to make dinner for everyone when there was a knocking at the door Haru jumped up to get it. I could hear the others laughing and yelling at each other. However, I could also hear Haru starting to yell about something before there was a bang. The others had gone dead silent.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Elizabeth had gone off to prepare what we would be eating when there was a knocking at the door; Haru had gone to answer it. However, after a while we could hear Haru and whoever began to raise their voices. There was a very sudden crash. We all went deathly silent before we heard Elizabeth scream. We all ran over to where she had screamed only to see her shoved up against the counter with some guy who looked like he was about to either go insane or kill her, Haru was trying to get him off of her but he kept getting pushed back. The man was repeatedly kicking Elizabeth; he made a grab for the collar of her shirt yanking her up so they were eye level before he delivers a pinch to Elizabeth's face before dropping her. The man stamped on her wrist when Mori suddenly fell into action. The man had resulted to yelling at Elizabeth, unable to break free off Mori's grip. "You're useless, Worthless! A disappointment, Kill yourself!" the man was repeatedly yelling this before Mori dragged him out of the apartment.

Elizabeth was on the floor covering her head and sobbing softly. Who the hell was that?


	5. Update

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long wait but I've decided to put this story on a small hold, just to get everything sorted out. When I first started this I had no plan for the story nor was I prof reading what I was writing. I've decided to put this story on hold so that I will be able to create a plan for this, plans for chapters as well as rewrite the chapters that I've already posted. I apologize for doing this but I feel t that it would be better to do. I will try to have something up for you all soon as well as a schedule of when I will post


	6. Update 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="454db057af1128e500c951e88a177d42"Regarding the progress of the story so far I have decided that I may post regular updates depending on whether or not I feel one would be necessary. The chapters that are currently up will be deleted and replaced with an update or may just stay there until I start posting chapters again. I will say now that chapters for this story will span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not /spanbe posted anytime soon. However, I will try my best to have chapters up as soon as I can. I hope you can all understand this as well as working on this story I am also working on other projects that I want to be able to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116c49c3ba9e0735df6b91c7fc7d3185"Thank you for reading this quick update I'll try and keep you all up to date on the progress of the story./p 


End file.
